


Well Done

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokou accidentally burns down Mystia's eel cart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> I am so proud of this title. Based on the request "95 (Advertisement), Mystia, Mokou" from tumblr user shidiand.

Mystia stood amongst the charred ruins of her cart, horrified. The night air stank of ash and smoke, and the last glimmers of fire started to dim between the blackened wood. Kyouko was on her knees beside it, wide-eyed and covered in soot. “It wasn’t me,” she said, noticing Mystia at last. “A fireball just appeared out of nowhere and blew it to pieces. I didn’t have time to move it or anything!”

“I figured,” said Mystia. She’d left an hour earlier to fetch some change from the Human Village, leaving Kyouko alone to grill the next batch of eel. There was no way she could cause this much damage by herself. The cart was insured, thank goodness, so they wouldn’t lose too much money, but Mystia’s eyes still stung as she surveyed the damage. “How are we going to afford that concert venue now?” Her lamprey eel cart funded most of their band activities. “The deposit deadline’s in a few days.”

“I don’t know,” said Kyouko, rubbing soot off her face. “Oh, my eyebrows are gone…”

Mystia crouched down next to Kyouko, careful not to get muck on her clothes. She did what she always did when she felt miserable: she sang a song. _“The cart burnt down, oh it burnt like hell.”_ She made up the words on the spot, trying to cheer herself up. _“It burnt right down with a terrible yell.”_

“I was the one yelling,” said Kyouko. “Not the cart.”

“Mokou, come back here!”

Both youkai jumped. The voice came from behind them. Mystia turned around, and saw the Human Village schoolteacher dragging a white-haired, white-shirted human along the road.

“Why do I have to apologise? It’s Kaguya’s fault it burnt down!”

“You shouldn’t have set yourself on fire in the first place!”

“Come on, Keine!”

Mystia and Kyouko looked at each other, baffled. There was the crunch of gravel, and the two humans appeared in front of them. The schoolteacher nudged the other one, who dug her hands into her pockets and looked away, like a little kid caught stealing sweets. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I was having a fight with my arch-enemy, and I kinda… misjudged my landing.”

_Her arch-enemy?_ Mystia didn’t know people still had those. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, trying to look threatening. “I’m the cart’s owner,” she said, “and it’s going to take more than an apology to fix this.”

The human clicked her tongue, and the schoolteacher glared at her. “I’m sorry Mokou’s being so rude,” she said. “What does she have to do to make it up to you?”

“Keine!” The human – Mokou – looked alarmed. “Don’t make things worse.”

“What does she have to do?” Mystia touched her chin in thought. “Hmm.”

*****  
Sekibanki smiled, leant back in her armchair and opened the newspaper. The fire crackled in the hearth, and warmed her aching feet. There was nothing like relaxing in the main room after a hard day’s work.

There was a knock on the door. Sekibanki grumbled, and tossed the newspaper onto the table. She pulled herself upright and walked over to the front door, cursing yet again the bad design of her house. She needed to install a few windows overlooking the front door, so her head could zip over and see who it was without the rest of her body having to move. She undid the latch and opened the door. 

There, slouching awkwardly on the doorstep, stood Fujiwara no Mokou in… a leather jacket and doc martins? Her face was covered in thick make up, and her hair was tied up in three or four bunches.

“Hey,” she said, looking deeply embarrassed. “There’s a, uh, rad concert on tonight. Wanna buy a ticket?”

Sekibanki quickly shut the door again.


End file.
